


A Very Pepperony Proposal

by rebelmeg



Series: Rebelmeg's Tony Stark Bingo Fills 2019 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tony is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: While Pepper can definitely think of something better than that, Tony still thinks his idea should be acted on.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo, Square A5 - Canon: MCU (Post-CA:CW)





	A Very Pepperony Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE SCENE CUT IN SMHC AND NOBODY CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE!

Tony couldn’t seem to stay still as Pepper stood at the mic and worked her magic, building up to a tech reveal that wasn’t quite ready, but given the situation it would do in a pinch. They had to give the press a reason to be here, after all, what with the kid deciding to pass the whole Avengers thing for now. (Tony really was quite proud of him.)

He kept rocking back and forth on his heels, knocking the toes of his high-tops together, fiddling with the ring in his pocket. Trying to talk himself out of doing something dumb, as he was wont to do whenever he was in front of a big crowd of people.

“And so, the reason we brought you all here today, is to reveal an experimental technology that Mr. Stark has been working on, and plans to implement within the next year.” She paused, and Tony’s self-control chose that moment to scatter.

He stepped forward and gave his mic a tap. “Actually… that’s not what this is about.”

The look on Pepper’s face as she look over at him was absolutely amazing, and he couldn’t help but grin at it. It could have melted paint off a car.

Turning towards her, he got down on one knee.

The crowd went _ballistic_ , and Tony let them carry on for a minute before shushing them and reaching for Pepper’s hand. He looked up at her, still grinning, seeing the panic on her face melt away into something soft and sweet that she only ever had for him.

“Pepper, I have loved you for years. _You_ are the most important thing in my life. And it would be the greatest honor anyone could possibly bestow upon me,” without thinking about it, his hand came to rest on his chest, right over his heart, “if you would agree to be my wife. So,”

The crowd gasped as he pulled the ring from his pocket, the big diamond sparkling brightly.

“Miss Virginia Pepper Potts…” Tony placed the ring at the end of her finger and looked up into her face with all the love in the world in his eyes. “Will you marry me?”

Her eyes were glittering with tears, and she smiled as she took a breath then teasingly replied, “I thought you’d never ask.”

The ring fit perfectly, sliding onto her finger exactly how it was meant to, and then lightbulbs flashed as every camera in the room tried to capture the newly engaged couple kissing sweetly. 

Tony hugged his Pepper tightly, turning his face a bit so he could murmur into her ear, “I love you, Pep.”

She shuddered slightly in his arms, and held him even tighter. “I love you too. So much.”

There was a frenzy when the two of them ended the press conference there, the reporters all but going mad as they shouted questions about wedding plans, but Tony ignored them all as he tugged Pepper along with him, her hand in his.

“You are completely insane, I can’t believe you did that!” Pepper was sputtering, but the smile on her face was big and bright and sincere, and she couldn’t seem to stop looking at the ring on her finger.

“Come on, you knew that before we started dating, no fair complaining about it now.” 

They came to a stop once they were safely closed away from the crowd, and Tony cupped her cheek with his other hand, his thumb stroking over the faint freckles that he loved.  
“You know that wasn’t just for the crowd, right? I had a plan, actually, a really good one.”

Pepper just kept smiling, and she was tracing the underside of the ring with her thumb. “Tony… I don’t know how, but it was… perfect. It was you. And I said yes with all my heart.”

Tony grinned so wide it made his cheeks hurt. “I’m sticking to the plan, by the way. A weekend away, flowers, dinner, couples massage, dancing, mood lighting. I’ll just pop some celebratory champagne instead of the question.”

Sliding her arms around his waist, Pepper looked up at him as if she was seeing something absolutely beautiful in his eyes. “It sounds perfect.”


End file.
